1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dress shoes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dress shoe having a heel counter insert for improved comfort and fitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cushioning materials disposed in the foot bed of an athletic shoe are known in the art. Today's consumer requires increased comfort in all types of shoes including boots, athletic shoes, moccasins and sneakers. Typically, the cushioning material is disposed in a foot bed, an insole cushion or a tongue of the shoe, or take the form of one or more inserts. The cushioning materials can range from foam, polyurethane, thermoplastics or leather. Typically, the cushioning material is disposed in the insole cushion or more specifically in the heel strike where the maximum amount of force is concentrated when the user is walking or running. The cushioning is limited exclusively to the underneath surface of the foot, where the metatarsals of the foot contact ground.
The prior art has been focused on cushioning materials in only certain classes of shoes, for instance sneakers, cross-training shoes and athletic shoes. However few, if any, shoes have focused on the use of cushioning materials in the upper or more specifically the heel counter of the shoe.
One attempt in the art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,186 to Mulvihill. Mulvihill provides a gymnastic shoe with a cushioning and shock-absorbing insert. In addition to an insert, Mulvihill provides a gymnastic shoe having a rigid heel counter to add stability and protection to the heel area of the shoe and to provide a degree of control to rear foot motion. The counter member is made from a rigid material that is molded to the shape of the heel area of the upper of the gymnastic shoes. However, given the nature of the molded material used, any benefit obtained from a rigid material is outweighed by the detriments attributed to the poor fit of the shoe. Any molded material, especially when used in a dress shoe, placed behind the foot can potentially push or otherwise crowd the foot forward toward the forefoot. This crowding leads to an uncomfortable fit of the shoe since the overall size of the shoe is reduced. The size is reduced because the thickness of the rigid molded heel counter or size of the upper decreases the available space in the interior of the dress shoe.
Therefore, in view of the shortcomings of the prior art, what is heretofore needed is a comfortable heel counter for a dress shoe. Thus, there is a need for a dress shoe that includes a heel counter insert is disposed in spaced relation to a calcaneus bone of a wearer. The heel counter insert provides comfort to the wearer and improved fitting of the dress shoe.